


Tomorrow (it's you and me)

by Fiona0707



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gay slur mentioned, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture, Violation of Geneva Conventions probably, Violence, bad things happen to Benji Dunn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona0707/pseuds/Fiona0707
Summary: 它应该感觉比现在重要得多，它应该感觉像是自由，但Benji目前唯一能关注的事情只有他的下一次呼吸，用他遍体鳞伤且突然感到一阵剧痛的身体呼吸。Benji至少感激Lane让他的人不要打Benji的脸，否则其他人现在肯定已经发现了真相。





	Tomorrow (it's you and me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tomorrow (it's you and me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556028) by [Haepherion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haepherion/pseuds/Haepherion). 



“你欠我去看 _图兰朵_ 的票，”这是Benji说的第一件事。他现在只非常轻微地颤抖着，肌肉仍然因为三个小时前挂在他胸前的炸弹带来的焦急期盼和肾上腺素而紧缩。他的拳头握紧又松开，用尽全力去提醒他的身体这一切没什么大不了的，没理由一直警惕着那些阴影。

另一边，在经历了过去两个小时撞碎并翻过玻璃窗同时被瞄准射击的人生之后，Ethan几乎看不出一丁点变化。典型的Ethan Hunt模式，这个摆着手不耐烦地说“它们会自己痊愈的”然后拒绝就医的人。

Benji本该就着这个观点进行一番争论，因为这个该死的混蛋当时浑身是血，带着好些在枪战和打斗中留下的严重的子弹擦伤，但当然啦，他很久以前就已经明白了和Ethan争辩的效果跟和一堵砖墙争论没什么两样，而且更没乐趣。

遥远的地方有钟声响起，Benji数着钟鸣的次数；现在是凌晨一点，伦敦的街道比白天安静，但仍然不是完全寂静的。天上飘起了毛毛雨，而Benji因此露出了笑容——这也许是他最爱他家乡的一点。在所有事情发生后，得知世界还在继续旋转而伦敦的天空依然是灰蒙蒙的阴雨天实在是令人安慰。

“什么？”Ethan轻拨一下启动了雨刷，在驾驶座上低声问。Benji花了些时间才重新把注意力转回他们的谈话上。

“我说，你欠我票，去看歌剧的。”

莫名其妙地，Ethan爆发出一阵大笑，方向盘上的手放松了，洁白无瑕的牙齿在街灯的照明下闪着微光。紧绷的情绪从他肩膀上流泻下来。

“怎么啦？”Benji假装愤慨地说，因为他的确很喜欢歌剧，感谢上天，如果Ethan对此提出任何意见，他会马上动手把它塞进他的[1]……

“我们刚刚除掉了世界上最危险的恐怖组织的首脑，而你想着去看歌剧？”Ethan摇了摇头，嘴角还挂着笑容，“你还真是个人物，你自己知道吗Benji？”

Benji笑了，任凭那句没说出口的“彼此彼此”悬在空气里，而且并不打算出声复述。赞美Ethan太多可能会让他变得自负，上天知道那已经足够多了。Benji喋喋说着，这让Ethan又笑了出来。

“感谢你对我的自信心的支持，Benji。”

 

 

[1]原文“if Ethan’s got a problem with it then he can go ahead and shove it right up his—”这里Benji没说完的是shove it up his ass，意思是（把某人说的话）塞进他的屁股=显示对某人没兴趣/很挫败

 

* * *

 

在开往重刑犯监狱路上的某个时刻，Benji疲惫不堪的酸痛的身体开始打盹儿然后睡着了，他下一件有记忆的事是在车子停车的颠簸中醒来。

车载电台里播放着轻柔的摇滚乐。Ethan正伸着脖子，把车倒入停车位。动作扯到了他的伤口，他小幅度的畏缩了一下，在Benji指出它之前用一个警告的眼神阻止了他。‘ _晚点，我们晚一点再处理它们。_ ’Ethan没有说出口，但Benji足够了解他，能够在一次心跳的时间里读懂他的目光。另外，Benji也没什么资格说他。肾上腺素冲击的效果消退之后，他的伤口再次开始发疼，每次他想起它们都如此令他痛苦。

监狱的高墙在头顶显现，40英尺的高耸的混凝土墙，墙壁用钢加固过，顶部是尖锐的铁丝网，有那么疯狂的一瞬间Benji认为 _他_ 是那个即将被关起来的人，因为他背叛了他的国家，以及合谋威胁首相。

然后Ethan给了他一个疲惫的微笑和一个无声的“我们很快就办完了”，他的眼睛依然闪烁着活力。Ethan停好车，拉起手刹，迅速解开了他的安全带。

Benji强迫自己清醒过来，走出车外步入夜间寒冷的空气里，眨巴了几下眼睛好让视线变清楚。他艰难的抑制住了痛苦造成的表情扭曲，他浑身酸疼，被Lane的手下殴打所留下的淤伤真实地 _抽动_ 着，但它们能等待。既然Ethan能带着子弹擦伤的勋章保持昂首阔步，那么Benji也能该死的处理好他自己的磕碰和刮伤。

已经有一辆巨大的囚犯运输车停在他们前面，蓝色的警灯还在转动。Benji强迫自己看过去，向他恐慌的大脑保证‘是的，他们确实仍然囚禁着Lane’。他对自己嘲讽的哼了一声。 _人造词_ 中有足够的词汇来描述Lane，一个类似于蛇的人，或伏地魔，或者其他令人作呕的黏糊糊的动物。

他的手机显示快凌晨两点了，他突然意识到被没有睡觉，那种真正的睡眠，几乎三天了。从他飞抵维也纳开始，就是不停的行动。像警犬一样，Ethan不会停下来，直到他完成任务。哪怕是在被射击和逃离Lane的追捕的时刻，他也在计谋和焦虑中不得脱身，担心着Lane可能隐藏在任何角落，等待着攻击他们。

他们其实不需要做这些。在抓住Lane的那一刻，他们的工作就结束了，另一个‘不可能完成的任务’又被完成了。他们甚至，显然很尴尬地[2]，得到了来自一位MI6的英国特工的保证，保证Lane被关在监狱里，但当然，Ethan总是喜欢亲眼看到人们被放到他们应属的地方。他称之为 _彻底_ ，尽管Brandt总是嘲笑那是不必要的。

尽管其他人总是抱怨，但Ethan的坚持已经拯救了他们不止一次。

Brandt和Luther从他们身后的车里爬出来，Brandt单手护着一杯特大杯咖啡。Luther严肃地对Ethan点点头，然后他们四个走上台阶，进入监狱的入口。

“我做这些屁事根本没有获得足够的报酬，”Luther在进门的时候嘟囔道。Benji决定不提他们 _根本_ 不会为这个特殊任务得到报酬。

 

 

[2]因为在碟中谍5的剧情中，IMF小组和当时的CIA高层Alan Hunley一起挟持了英国首相，并戳穿了MI6领导人Atlee的阴谋，所以这里说“得到来自[MI6]的[英国]特工的保证”很尴尬

 

* * *

 

内部完全像又完全不像Benji所期待的重刑犯监狱的样子。一切都是令人不自在的枯燥，平淡无奇、没有任何修饰的墙壁不断提醒着说，没有任何办法钻一个洞打通加固过的混凝土到另一端去。

监狱长看起来很严肃而坚定，但当他看到他们的时候，他努力挤出了一个冷峻的微笑并和他们握手。

“IMF？我只听过谣言，”监狱长说。

“是的，我们想保持这种状态，”Ethan同样坚定的握着这个男人的手。他们俩都没有提供名字，Benji尽力不去对他们表演得有多“神秘”翻白眼，搞得好像整个欧洲都没有看到他们霸屏了所有夜间11点新闻的脸，也不知道他们在一家咖啡馆枪战，导致十四人受伤的事实。

但当然，MI6和CIA将彻底扫荡并“清理”这个事件，向媒体提供一些报道和有关帮派斗争或地盘争端的谎言，或者随便什么能让他们脱离新闻的事情。Benji知道战争的一半是政治，他很高兴他们的工作以捕获恐怖分子而告终，而不是必须藏好马脚[4]和制造谎言来安抚公众。

当巨大的嗡嗡声响起然后门滑开时，Ethan和监狱长刚刚结束他们的握手，一队安保人员包围着Lane走了进来。

令人惊讶的是，整个糟糕的经历没有被大肆宣传，在Benji疲惫不堪的思维能够处理发生的事之前，Lane站到他们对面，带上手铐的胳膊被举起来以便在系统中录入指纹，然后他拍摄了他的入狱登记照。

出于某种原因，看到Lane，这个杰出的犯罪主谋，这个差点炸毁了一个伦敦咖啡馆的人，这个曾经毫不犹豫地杀死数百名无辜者的人，穿着一件普通的、监狱规定的橙色连体衣，这可以列入Benji见过的最匪夷所思和滑稽的场景之一。他呛回了一声笑，咬着舌头以防止自己歇斯底里的爆发，这从Ethan那里得到了一个担忧的瞥视。

这毫无戏剧效果。没有“这绝不是你最后一次见到我！”或任何其他来自Lane的以仇恨为燃料的承诺。他拒绝接触任何人的眼神，尽管Ethan的瞪视强烈到可能在Lane脑袋上钻个孔。

Benji不知道他在期待什么。也许是一些激烈交锋、一些冷嘲热讽，但空气里反而只有沉默的不安。情绪变得低沉——他们都了解危险所在，知道如果他们在任务中失败会发生什么。

然后Lane转身直视Benji。

那一瞬间，他像一头被车前灯照亮的鹿一样呆滞，喉咙里的气息沉重，炸弹的重量紧紧贴在胸前，每过一分钟都在嗡嗡作响，Lane面带微笑、不置可否的告诉他，请别见怪，人们不得不受到伤害，这个世界才能真正的进步；而现在，Lane仍对着他微笑，他眼里闪烁的微光揭示着他知道他对Benji的影响有多大，即使他走开然后转过身来——

Ethan的手突然搭在Benji肩膀上，Benji一开始甚至没有意识到这一点，重量只是另一个增加的压力。

“专注点，你安全了，”靠近他耳朵的声音这样说道，Benji像攥住生命线一样抓住了它，迫使他的大脑专注于搭在他肩膀上的那只手，舒适的揉捏和稳定的压力，然后慢慢地、慢慢地，他回到了他自身；回到混凝土墙；回到Lane安静的脚步声，他被带走，然后将腐烂在监狱里；回到Ethan缓慢而坚定的按着他的肩膀的、令人安心的手掌。

回到了露出诡异表情、扬起眉毛的Brandt身边。

“Hey man……你还好吗？”Brandy说，这不是此时最合适的问话，但那就是Brandt，总是那么直接而苛刻。

“是…是的，精疲力竭，”Benji嘀咕道，这甚至都不是谎言——说那些话需要付出巨大的努力才能开口。Brandt，尽管他直言不讳，当他需要的时候总能领会暗示然后闭嘴，把他那不安的目光暂时移开。

Benji看着保卫带着Lane转过了一个转角然后走进监狱深处。

它应该感觉比现在重要得多，它应该感觉像是自由，但Benji目前唯一能关注的事情只有他的下一次呼吸，用他遍体鳞伤且突然感到一阵剧痛的身体呼吸。Benji至少感激Lane让他的人不要打Benji的脸，否则其他人现在肯定已经发现了真相。

Ethan的手掌最后按压了一次Benji的肩膀，然后它消失了。Benji可以感到他的心脏在胸腔里痛苦的砰砰作响，这既是安慰、又是恐惧，足以提醒他自己他还活着，他们逃脱了，他们赢了这一轮。他的大脑能思考他所有想思考的事，但他从经验中知道，他的身体需要一段时间才能停止崩溃。这只是一种身体反应，他提醒自己，以免他在监狱里完全失控。

他完全错过了在他走出大门、走下台阶的整个过程中一直追随着他的、Ethan充满担忧的目光。

 

* * *

 

 

Brandt坚称他们应该喝点酒来放松，这绝不是个坏主意。在成功完成“不可能”的任务之后，喝酒是他们经常做的事情。而今天Ethan买单，作为让大家在任务中受到危险的道歉。这都是他们习以为常的，尽管之前的任务没有一个像这次一样有这么多意想不到的曲折。

Benji作为爱尔兰人，酒量可以把在场的所有人都喝倒，但他今晚坚持只喝一杯啤酒。从过去的经验中他知道，受这样的伤之后，喝酒会让他更加不安。然而，酒精确实轻微地缓解了他彻骨的疼痛。尽管Lane的人对踢他的肋骨特别感兴趣，Benji相当确定他的肋骨还是完好的，有些淤伤但大概没有骨折。嗯……大概吧。不过他的左手，就是另一回事了。

“所以被痛苦吞噬的感觉怎么样？嗯？Benji？”Brandt开玩笑说，把一shot威士忌[3]倒进他的啤酒里。Benji知道，Brandt用粗暴和稍显尴尬的方式让他倾诉他的遭遇，但那真的很，粗暴和尴尬。Benji完全不想向他的同事倒苦水，他们都经历过类似的事，甚至比他今晚发生的更糟糕。

“嘿，黑进那些鬼系统让我比任何人面临的危险都大，你们这群蠢蛋，”Benji嚎叫着，但他的言语背后没有一点温度。这是他们曾经讨论过的话题，关于“外勤”到底意味着什么。绝大部分时候，Ethan是那个冲锋的人，Benji和Brandt负责掌控全局。他们都明白，每个职位都和其他职位同样危险；少了一个人都无法运行，每个人都命悬一线。Brandt噗了一声[4]，这对话就算过去了。

Luther说：“Ethan，你炸坏了摩洛哥的街道，那要赔好多钱。这可能是他们拼命想取缔IMF的原因，因为你搞了一堆破坏来扼杀预算。”Ethan在他的调侃中叹了一口长气。

队友们交谈起来，Benji专注于在他应该的时候微笑，并在适当的时候大笑和嘲笑。在他对正在发生的一切都过于敏感时，这很艰难。

 _过度警惕。他在网上看到过，一种持久的紧张状态之后的正常反应，表现为感知到完全不存在的危险并因此焦虑_ 。当他招来服务员点了另一杯啤酒时，Benji强迫他的手指不要颤抖。酒杯的冰爽让他的手在剧痛的风暴舒服了些。他左手一半的手指骨折了，剩下的大概扭伤了。无论如何，啤酒帮忙冰敷了它们，直到肿胀减轻。

在Ethan生硬地把话题转向他是否会再次尝试找到Ilsa之后，Brandt和Luther调侃起了他和Ilsa。Benji大笑起来，他的笑声似乎过于大了，因为突然之间，三双眼睛都看向了他，他们目光中染上的情绪，有人是困惑，也有人是关心。

“呃……不好意思，我去趟卫生间，”Benji迅速嘀咕着，冲着厕所直奔而去。

厕所相当糟糕，又暗又脏。一排灯泡有一半是坏的，这让大半的地方都浸在黑暗里。厕所里还有另一个男人，站在小便池前排泄，他从便池里溅了一些水到他自己脸上，Benji试图坚决忽略他。

洗手池的水很冷，而且Benji怀疑不是那么干净，但它是必需的。在余光里，Benji发现小便池边的那个人鬼鬼祟祟的看着他。那人皮肤苍白，鹰钩鼻，高高地架着方形的金丝框眼镜；那个人，这不可能，突然变成了Lane，转向他，Benji后退，痛苦地撞上了背后的陶瓷水槽，那个男人向他走来。

“嘿，滚开，死基佬，别一直盯着老子的屌，”那个男人咆哮着拉上他的裤链。现在Benji能看到他的正脸了，他看起来完全不同，他的鼻子太长了，轮廓太锐利，一点都不像Lane。但Benji可以发誓……那人出去的时候，使劲甩上了厕所的门。

Benji从头到脚都在发抖，他双手抓住背后的水槽，因为一旦放开，他会瘫在地上。老实说，如果地板能裂开然后把他吞下去，那也不错；因为他刚刚花了差不多五分钟时间在厕所盯着一个陌生人小便，他妈的真的不能更糟了。

门被敲了三下然后有人进来了，是Ethan。

Benji咳了咳，试图把他自己从水槽上拉起来，因为坦白说，他宁可被抓住打死，也不想像现在一样缩在洗手池旁边。他的肋骨又是一阵刺痛，他皱着眉头，轻轻地哼了一声。

“Hey Benji，我有个问题要问你。”

“呃，你问吧，”Benji说，尽量不去因为他听起来有多窒息而皱眉。他清了清嗓子，在心里打着拍子强迫自己均匀的呼吸，尽管他每次喘气都像是有人越来越紧、越来越紧地勒着他的胸部， _吸气…_ _…_ _二……三……呼气……二……三……_ 他尽力的、正常的呼吸。

“是这样的，我不想因为没办法修自己的电脑被Luther嘲讽，但是，呃，如果你今晚有空的话，我想麻烦你帮我看看它。那玩意运作起来像疯了，根本不能用它来做任何事。而且，嗯，你比我懂技术多了。”

Benji盯着他。Ethan可能不算技术天才，但他可以轻易的在受保护的服务器里黑进黑出，他们中间的任何一个人都可以。这是他们标准培训的一部分，也是进入IMF所需要的一部分。Ethan绝不可能不知道如何在他的电脑上做一些基础的故障排查，除非他打开了一些非常恶意的网站然后中了严重的电脑病毒。

“嗯……你要是不愿意弄也没关系的，我可以把它送去返厂，但是我必须先把它彻底格式化，那里面有一些非常敏感的文件。我不希望它们落入坏人之手……”

“当然可以，我可以过去看看它，”Benji虚弱地说。Ethan露出一个大大的笑容，“太好了！我记得我的房间跟你的在酒店的同一层，距离你只有几间房。我们回去之后我过来找你。”

Ethan什么都没有多说，如果他有注意到Benji从头到脚都在发抖，并且像刚跑完马拉松一样汗流浃背的话，他真的做得很好。

 

 

 

[3] a shot of whiskey，shot杯是一种小酒杯，但我觉得翻成“一小杯威士忌”不是很准确，因为我和朋友玩游戏会直接说“输了的罚一shot”（笑）

[4] makes a fart noise with his mouth，就是说Benji岔开话题之后，Brandt用嘴发出了放屁的声音

 

* * *

 

 

直到回到酒店后，疲倦才 _真的_ 击中了Benji，它席卷一切，气势汹汹。他的肌肉因为紧绷而酸痛，肩膀因为连续的无眠而僵硬，然而……

他打开了房间里所有的灯，消灭了所有的阴影，这还不够，他打开了房间里的空调，直到室温下降到根本不能入睡。

他坐在床沿上，在半醒半睡间漂移，手指埋进柔软的床垫里。

突然传来三声敲门声，Benji吓了一跳，差点从床上掉了下来。步履沉重地向门口跋涉的过程中，他迷糊地意识到在“走进房间”和“坐在床上”的过程中，他设法脱掉了他的夹克、衬衫、鞋子还有袜子，只剩打底衫和裤子还在他身上。直到这时他才意识到自己还穿着被Lane绑架时所穿的衣物，这让他突然感到无比作呕。

通过猫眼，他看到Ethan站在走廊里，穿着白t恤和灰色旧运动长裤，几缕湿发贴在他的额头上，腋下夹着他的笔记本电脑。哦，电脑，这是他在第一时间过来敲门的全部理由。Benji召唤出他剩下的最后一点能量，微笑着，打开了门。

“Ethan，请进。”

Ethan回了他一个微笑，但在门口停了下来，一条胳膊上夸张发达的二头肌靠在门框上，另一条牢牢地夹住他的电脑。

“如果你累了，Benji，我可以明天再来……该死，这里好冷。”

在某种程度上，孤独一人比多熬几个小时更让他痛苦，所以Benji迅速摇了摇头。

“没呢，你才是那个四处奔走、还被人开枪打的人，你应该比我累多了，我做的只是坐在那里，对着Lane卖萌，”Benji说，走到温控器前面并把它调高了几度。

笑容迅速从Ethan嘴角滑落，他的眉头皱在一起，像任务中遇到某些特别令人不安的事情时那样。

“可能这就是Lane选你的原因，因为你是我们中间最好看的那个，”Ethan说道，语调很轻，天啊，Benji可能会为Ethan在避免谈论事情方面的优异表现充满感激得跪在地上。

“没人能抗拒，”在Ethan步入房间时，Benji单调地开着玩笑。不知道什么原因，比起几分钟前，这地方看起来感觉亮多了，而且也不那么封闭了。

“你想喝点什么吗？我这里有水，糟糕的酒店咖啡，还有——”Benji打开了床头的迷你冰箱，“一些定价过高、分量变少的苏打水，我请客。”

Ethan只是摇了摇头，撇嘴给了Benji另一个小小的笑容，在小椅子上坐了下来，然后把笔记本电脑放在茶几上。

“不用了，但还是谢谢你，你早点弄完，我也能早点不打扰你。”

Ethan启动电脑，主屏幕立即闪到程序界面，终端代码在他俩面前闪烁着。坦白说，它看起来一团糟。

“哇…休斯敦，我们看起来有麻烦了，”Benji说，弯下腰，越过Ethan的肩膀看着墙一样的代码。“你干了什么？入侵政府数据库？”他斜着眼睛嘲讽地说。代码字节在他眼前扭动，他在酒吧没有喝多少，但他知道，睡眠不足就和醉酒一样糟糕。

“挪过去点，我看不到屏幕了。”

Ethan体贴地让出了一半的椅子，Benji一屁股坐在另一半上，根本不在意他必须不舒服的在一把直背木椅上平衡自己。Ethan像个小火炉一样热，Benji觉得他可能在发烧，但是Ethan总是这个样子。这一刻这种温暖是安慰而不是打扰；他整个左侧身体都紧紧的贴着Ethan坚实的身体上。

Benji的大脑短路，很长一段时间他能做的只是盯着屏幕，手指僵在键盘上，瞪着屏幕上闪烁的指令眼都不眨。

“呃，Benji？”

“诶？哦，”Benji说，摇着头让自己清醒，但那些字节仍然看起来毫无意义。他戳了戳键盘，在他的左手再次抽痛的时候缩了一下。他偷偷地把肿胀的左手藏在腿上，将大部分打字工作切换到他的右手。

最终，Ethan把手臂搭在椅背上，这样他可以在Benji工作时更舒服地坐着，他的温暖就像药膏一样安慰——在这一刻，Benji有那么一秒远离了疲倦，他完全没有在修电脑。他甚至没开始寻找电脑出的问题到底是什么。

 

* * *

 

他下一次看时间时，已经差不多凌晨四点了，然而Benji所做的全部就是码了一行代码，让电脑屏幕变暗点。Ethan合着眼睛，仍然坐在对他俩而言过于小的椅子上，但他是清醒的。当Benji终于看向他时，他睁开了眼睛。

“听着，兄弟，我觉得你的笔记本电脑要从零开始编程才行，它完全崩掉了。我可能可以把它弄好，但是这要花更长的时间。我很抱歉，这一周有点太漫长了，你懂的？”Benji开着玩笑，但实际上，他的眼睛因为长时间盯着屏幕而感到刺痛，尽管靠在Ethan温暖的身体上感觉就像全世界最棒的毯子一样舒服，对Benji来说，花另外的十九个钟头或是随便什么时间，来完成电脑程序，实在是不公平。

“你可以找Luther或者Will去——”

“他俩丢下我们迅速跑路了。”

“什么？？？”Benji问道。

“Yeah，两个混球，不是吗？Will说他必须和CIA一起理顺事情，所以他在飞往美国的飞机上；Luther说他没有得到足够的报酬，决定去意大利享受周末。他们在酒吧谈过这些事，记得吗？”

Benji在酒吧里有一半的时间陷入妄想，忧心忡忡地检查着辛迪加余孽在追踪他们的信号，但他觉得他对Luther提到了什么关于独家的事情有点印象。

“对，度假，对，CIA，我记得，”Benji说着，但从Ethan脸上的表情看来，他在表演上还需要努力。

“这需要一点时间，所以如果你想的话你可以在我床上睡一会儿，递给我你的电脑充电线就行，”Benji说着，向床垫挥了挥手，“别担心。我不会让Lane剩下的人闯进来打爆你的蛋。”

Ethan挑起眉毛。

“可以啊，我会睡觉，除非你和我一起，”Ethan说。

Benji需要一点时间让大脑跟上他的身体，他的手指在它们所在的地方僵住了，悬停在键盘上。他是很累，但他没有累到产生幻觉。

“不好意思？？”

“Benji。你被绑架了，你需要休息。你现在靠你体内剩余的肾上腺素撑着，一旦耗尽了，你会感到恐慌，如果你不休息，你的身体会崩溃的。”

“是啊，然后你就知道了，对吧？”Benji说着，他的声音里带着一丝恶毒。把这该死的话题留给Ethan去转场。Benji做的 _很好_ 。无论如何，他早已经经过了那个开始恐慌的点，而他确定他不会很快崩溃。不是在他还能控制自己的时候，不是在他每次闭上眼睛还能看见Lane诡异的笑容的时候。

“Benji，你需要睡觉，我们 _都_ 需要睡觉。所以，我们明天再处理这个电脑，好吗？”

他呼吸了几秒钟，试图集中精力去感受烦闷，或是生气，或其他什么东西。但在此刻，躺在柔软的床垫上的想法听起来如此之好。然后他想起来，这是Ethan，没有比Ethan把他塞到床上更让他难为情的事情了，好像他是什么遇难的少女，是什么需要娇惯的人。

“如果这是想睡我的意思，你可以直接问的，甜心，”Benji奉承着说。

Ethan大笑然后眨了眨眼，“好吧，也许它就是呢，你会拒绝我吗？”

“我可一点都不想，”Benji说，他在Ethan眼里读到的如释重负一定是他的幻想。老天，这好诡异，这场景再过一百万年他都不敢想，他在他的上司面前剥下裤子、扔开汗衫，然后找到宽松的长裤和另一件、没有被汗水和恐惧浸透的汗衫。

他听到一阵猛烈的抽气声，有一秒钟他认为这是他自己发出的，因为 _天啊_ 他浑身都疼，当他蜷起手掌抓住长裤的带子把它拉起来穿上时，他的左手抽痛得厉害；肋骨也疼，让他呼吸不顺；还有背上的淤伤，随着他的心跳苦闷地敲击着他。

“操，Benji，”Ethan嘶声说道。太迟了，Benji意识到他脱掉了自己的汗衫，而他只穿着四角内裤站在宾馆房间里，他的上司还公然盯着他赤裸的躯干。

Benji那一瞬间比他之前的所有人生加起来都要在意他自己的身体。他用任何指标来衡量都不算 _丑陋_ ，但他现在不太能看，刚刚步入中年，岁月开始在他身体上留下印记。更不用说迅速发紫发黑的淤伤装点着他的整个前胸后背，像什么惊悚的、坏掉的杰克逊·波洛克画作。

Ethan走近他，手指掠过悬在Benji身体左侧肾脏区域的正上方的、最深的那个淤痕。任何落在更低部位的，“骨科医生”带来的踢伤都会对他的器官造成一些严重的伤害。

“你需要去医院，”Ethan严肃地说，这次他没有隐藏任何担忧，没有假装轻松。这是最顽固模式下的Ethan Hunt，他棱角分明的下颚表明他绝不会被轻易糊弄，Benji简直想哭，因为在所有的一切发生之后，他现在唯一想做的就是倒进他身后柔软的床铺里，睡它一百年。

“明天吧……我们明天就去，”Benji坚持着，在Ethan能看到其他伤痕之前，套上另一件汗衫，他身体更下方的部位仍然被内裤和宽松的长裤覆盖着。

“不行，你的肾脏可能受了重伤，你之前有尿血吗？”

“噢去他妈的，”Benji咆哮这说，“这句话居然出自一个被子弹擦伤了还在流血的人。”

“这不一样，那种伤我之前受过几十次，”Ethan简要地说。

“是啊，你在说什么？哈？我就不能处理这一点淤伤？我现在糟透了，就因为这些比你轻得多的伤口？”Benji猛然爆发了，然后他看见Ethan眼睛里闪烁着他无法放置的情感。他叹了口气，“你看，Ethan……我已经累到不行了……我们睡觉吧。如果我明天有尿一点点血，你就带我去任何你想要去的医院，行吗？”

Ethan看起来不情不愿，但Benji能找到他终于让步的那一刻，“行吧。但如果明天你的情况更糟，我们一定要去医院。”Benji点点头，他很累，太累了以至于无法思考他刚刚同意了什么。

然后Benji爬回了床上。Ethan起身关上灯，在他旁边躺下来，在queen size大床上和他保留了一个舒适而安全的距离。Benji试图保持一些礼貌，试图避免完全的尴尬，但他不必担心太久——他头还没沾枕头就睡着了。

 

* * *

 

_“让他做好准备，”_ _Lane_ _说，这句话从他嘴里轻而易举地落下来。_

_在战斗开始前，_ _Benji_ _给了他自己一瞬间来恐慌，来思考这句话究竟是什么意思。他手脚胡乱的挥舞，试图从他们之前用来使他昏迷的药物中挣脱出来。他的视线一片模糊，头在恶心中感到天旋地转。他试图提醒自己，这是件好事，_ _Ethan_ _现在有更多时间来制定计划。_

_思考太多很痛苦，但他知道这是他必须做的。必须找到一些方法来尝试给_ _Ethan_ _和其他人发出讯号，让他们知道他在哪里。他必须这样做。如果_ _Ethan_ _身处同样的情境，他一定能挤出力量来战斗，结合他的对战训练和智慧成功逃脱。但_ _Benji_ _，他没有这种技能。至少，不足以让他摆脱这样的局面，而且老天，他真的希望他在基础学校的时候，对如何躲避审讯手段投入更多关注。_

_“等等，”当他的人把_ _Benji_ _拖拽着跪下时，_ _Lane_ _说。_ _Lane_ _坐在他们对面的沙发上，双手合十，重新燃起兴趣地盯着_ _Benji_ _。_

_“_ _Benjamin Dunn_ _，是吧？”_

_Benji_ _一言不发。_

_“我看了你的资料。我必须说，你有这非常令人印象深刻的简历，上面写了很多优秀的技能……非常优秀，给像_ _Ethan Hunt_ _这样的人当走狗实在是浪费了。”_

_Benji_ _试了一下压制着他的人的力量。他们立刻明白了他的意图，一个人用拳头猛击在他脸上，把他撞倒在地。“操……操…你……的……”_ _Benji_ _对着_ _Lane_ _大概的方向断断续续地说。_

_“_ _Benjamin_ _，我们试着文明一点。是什么让你为_ _Ethan_ _工作？因为我可以保证无论它是什么，辛迪加都可以给你那个数的三倍。你是一个非常有才华的人，无论你希望得到多少补偿，我相信我们能达成友好的协议，来为我工作。”_

_除非我死，_ _Benji_ _想说，尽管他并不是那么希望去死。相反，他聚集起他对这个男人所有的仇恨然后把它们送入一个怒视。_ _Lane_ _叹了口气。_

_“_ _Benjamin_ _，我的人非常擅长他们的工作。当谈到他们想要的东西时，他们对遵守任何……规则，也没有同样的疑虑。我不是来伤害你的，我来这里是为了帮助你。难道你看不到，有了辛迪加之后的世界能变得多好吗？你知道我们的立场吗？人们视我们为罪犯……但我们远非如此，我们把世界掌握在自己手中，来纠正这世界上的不公正。把我们当做……现代的罗宾汉组织。难道人们不会讲述他劫富济贫的英雄故事？那就是我们竭力去做的事。我们淘汰那些掠夺世界的人。有你作为我们的情报舵手，我们能拥有一切，不，你想要的任何东西。”_

_因为_ _Benji_ _的舌头在药物作用下仍然太迟钝了，并且因为他不相信他的声音能在这样的紧要时刻下正常工作，所以他做了几乎完美的事情，他努力翻了个白眼，太用力了以至于他以为他的肌肉都被压进眼球里了，那之后，他尽可能多的在嘴里聚集唾液，把它们蔑视地砸到_ _Lane_ _脚边的地板上。_

_Lane_ _再次叹息。_

_“我一直希望那不会是你的答案，但我并不惊讶。_ _MI6_ _非常擅长驯养忠犬，但这就是你想成为的，不是吗？_ _Ethan Hunt_ _的哈巴狗，出门遵从他的命令做事，从不为自己获得任何东西。可惜，真的。”_ _Lane_ _站起来，抚平他外套上的褶皱，调整好他的领带。_

_“很遗憾，我没有耐心去对付那些不服从我的人。我总是给更值得的人太多机会，但一旦你给某个人太多机会，大家就会质疑你的公正。”_ _Lane_ _向他的手下们点了点头、对他们微笑。_

_Benji_ _吞咽了一下，快速地向他二十多年里没有祈祷的上帝祷告，祈祷如果他们要杀他，过程会很迅速。不知怎么地，有些东西告诉他那不可能。_

 

* * *

 

_“人类手上有_ _27_ _块骨头。”“骨科医生”吟诵着，小心翼翼地展开一排手术工具。或者，看起来像手术工具。当_ _Benji_ _意识到骨科医生展开它们是为了在他身上使用它们时，_ _Benji_ _变得寒冷起来。_

_“手部在你的_ _躯体感觉皮质_ _中占据了最大的面积，”_ _Benji_ _听到他的老解剖学教授的声音在他脑海中响起。他十多年前上过这个课，这信息在此刻突然在脑海中浮现，这很诡异。他的拳头自动握紧，仿佛那可以阻止骨科医生试图打断他的手。_

_他们把他捆起来，双臂绑在头顶挂在天花板上的某个横梁上，他的脚几乎碰不到地面。他的手腕不得不承受整个体重，手指很快就麻木了。如果他们准备打断他的手指，这麻木是有益的。至少在他们把他放下来之前，他不会真的感受到太多痛苦。_

_“_ _Lane_ _先生告诉我们对你下手轻点。他说你是个‘更脆弱的体质’，不像你的朋友_ _Ethan Hunt_ _，”骨科医生咯咯调笑着。_ _Benji_ _对这种侮辱感到愤怒，他试着用脚踢他，而骨科医生巧妙地躲开了。_

_“我不同意这一点。你不……‘脆弱’。这不是正确的词。”_

_Benji_ _选择不再击打，而是选择将精力集中于思考如何逃跑上。他手腕上的链子没有任何弹性，但他的脚没有系紧，杆子延伸到靠近天花板的位置，但没有接触到房顶。如果他能集聚足够的力气达到顶端，他至少能让他的手能更容易移动。_

_马上，他的理智提供了该计划的所有漏洞。他没有足够的力量或技巧来对抗骨科医生和所有守着大门的手下。他不知道自己的位置——他不知道往哪里逃。_

_房间里没有窗户，只有一扇门，很有可能在外面配置了另一堆看守。_

_Benji_ _开始颤抖。_

_骨科医生以稳定的步伐靠近。_

_“我是一个传统的人。我喜欢以简单的方式使人骨折。不需要花哨的技术，或是电力。”_

_骨科医生靠得足够近了，_ _Benji_ _能问到他腐臭的气息，这让他窒息。_

_“我的方法简单多了。我让_ _Lane_ _先生计划出行动的细节。但他给我留下了更多物理方法。因为我喜欢把我的手弄脏。”_

_Benji_ _甚至来不及眨眼，骨科医生伸手抓住_ _Benji_ _的左手小指，然后他发出一声尖叫，感觉骨头向下擦过它自己。_

_“通常，_ _Lane_ _先生要我试着说服我们的客人加入辛迪加。或者获取信息，但你……他说这取决于我。而且我们认为你是个可以发送给_ _Ethan Hunt_ _的好消息。我的人……过去几周他们一直没能休息，而我主张奖励制度。”_

_Benji_ _试图通过他眼睛的刺痛击中注意力，用力咬住他的舌头直到流血，这样他就可以忽略他折断的手指带来的剧痛。很快，骨科医生再次伸手，_ _Benji_ _使自己坚强起来对抗即将到来的痛苦，但那没起到什么效果。_

啪！

_Benji_ _咬回了一声尖叫，吞下喉咙里上升的胆汁。_

_“所以，你是他们的奖品。_ _Lane_ _先生只要求你活着，但他从未说明你必须处于什么状态。虽然你漂亮的小脸上不能留下记号，因为这可能让_ _Ethan Hunt_ _太生气而拒绝_ _Lane_ _先生的条款。”骨科医生微笑，一个丑陋、扭曲的笑容。_

_Benji_ _感觉他的胃底部在做自由落体。_

 

* * *

 

_Benji_ _认为如果他能从这里成功出去，他还可以把“人体沙包”添加到他简历上列的清单里。_

_Lane_ _的追随者格外喜欢虐待他的肋骨。其中一个人大笑出声，并告诉其他人他喜欢_ _Benji_ _在喘息时发出的声音。_

_因为一切不利的情况和世界上所有星星都一致站在_ _Benji_ _对立面_ _[5]_ _，_ _在那之后_ _，_ _事情变得更糟了。_

 

* * *

 

“Benji，醒醒。”

 

* * *

 

_Lane_ _让他们保证不打他的脸。这是赐福，也是诅咒。赐福，因为咖啡馆里没有其他人可以用眼睛看出_ _Benji_ _被打得半条命进了地狱；诅咒，好吧，因为咖啡馆里没有其他人可以用眼睛看出_ _Benji_ _被打得半条命进了地狱。_

_他闭上眼睛，对抗着对着_ _Ilsa_ _呕出来的冲动，因为他非常确定如果那样做了，他们的掩护会被吹飞，而在那之后，捆在他胸口滴答作响的炸弹会把他们直接炸飞直上天国。_

 

 

 [5] 原文：And because all the odds and all the stars of the world are aligned against Benji

 

* * *

 

“Benji，醒醒，你在做噩梦。”

Benji在睡梦中呜咽着，把他自己蜷得更紧，挣扎着大口呼吸。

Ethan做好了被打的准备，竭尽所能，让Benji醒了过来。

Benji突然意识到，他的拳头自动挥出一条弧线，只差一点点就砸在了Ethan下巴上。

“Benji，你在酒店里，我们安全了，”Ethan平静地说，往远处挪了一些以给Benji更多空间。Benji紧紧攥着床单，眼睛瞪的大大的，心脏在胸膛里砰砰巨响。

“专注于我的声音。我们今天看着Soloman Lane被逮捕了。我们去酒吧喝了点酒。然后我们回到这个酒店，所以你能修我的电脑，”Ethan说着，仿佛他在谈论天气，或是谈论他明天早餐想吃什么，低沉、友好、随意。慢慢地，Benji的注意力集中起来，在床榻里，在床单上，在这个灯光昏暗的房间里聚焦。

他咽下一口气。

“你在听吗？”

“嗯。”Benji艰难地喘气。他被汗水浸透，打着寒噤，即使他并没有那么冷，一切都像梦中一样痛。Ethan，体贴得像个圣人，并没有强迫他说话，只是平静地坐着，等待Benji设法凑齐了一些思绪然后把足够多的单词串在一起说出：“我睡了多久？”

“四个小时。”

Benji的眼睛转向桌上的时钟，那上面显示是早上八点半了。他对现在已经是早上了感到有些沮丧，因为他真的可以再睡上十年甚至更久。不知什么原因，他觉得他的意识不会让他这么做。即使是现在，他的眼睛还是会自动瞄向房间暗处，他试图抑制住检查自己背后的冲动，因为他知道房间里唯一的旁人是Ethan。

“我们为什么不吃点早餐呢？然后，也许，我们可以找个医生看看你的手。也许还有你的肾脏，”Ethan说，眼神尖锐地盯着Benji一直尽力藏起来的左手。折断的手指现在完全肿了，有正常尺寸的两倍大，而且变成了令人不安的紫色。

 

* * *

 

他们叫了酒店服务，窝在床上享用早餐。Ethan没有问发生了什么，只用一些无关紧要的对话来填补沉默，但最终这沉默足以使Benji屈服。

“他们打了我，”他毫不客气地说，“不过你估计已经发现这一点了。我记不得太多，但Lane手下那群蠢蛋绑走我的时候给我用了某种药物。让我瘫得像个破娃娃。Lane向我分享了他统治世界的独白，在他的超级罪犯团队里给我提供了一个位置，或者其他什么。”

“然后？”Ethan鼓励道。

“我往他鞋上吐口水然后告诉他回家操他自己。”

Ethan笑了笑，尽管那看起来像是嘴角折出了一个锯齿状的缺口。

“我猜他对那接受不太良好。”

“他接受相当良好，他直接让他的‘骨科医生’来教训我。”

Ethan放下叉子，蓝莓华夫饼被迅速遗忘了。

“骨科医生发表了他的个人惊悚小独白，然后折断了我三根手指。踢了我几次，然后让他剩下的半斤八两的手下们……我成了他们的真人沙包。我以前不是没被人殴打过，但当他们把你捆起来的时候，事情变得有一点难熬。这不是一场公平的战斗。”

“这之后他们……”Benji吞回剩下的话。清了清他的喉咙。他还没准备好谈论剩下的任何事，Ethan一定感觉到了，因为他再次拾起他的叉子，切了一小块华夫饼，咀嚼吞咽。一阵沉默，Benji未尽的话语渗于其中，而Ethan体会着它们。当Ethan抬头看过来时，他的眉毛间皱起了折痕，但这一次，他直视着Benji的眼睛，没有任何隐瞒。

“Benji，你……我说的不够，但你是我见过的最勇敢的人之一。”

这句话如果来自其他任何人，或其他任何情况下，Benji都会嘲笑它听起来有多俗气。IMF团队的领导者是如何像团队里最弱最小的成员保证他是勇敢的、有价值的。

Benji低下头，因为在他想象中Ethan在发现真相之后可能说的所有话里，这句不在其中。

“你救了数十、数千、 _数百万_ 人的生命。那些傻逼对你做的……如果我可以，我巴不得看他们都去死。你不该经受任何他们在你身上做的事情，但他妈的，Benji，你做的事情刚刚拯救了全世界。如果没有你，这个任务会真的变成不可完成的，”Ethan坚持着。这些话听起来太荒谬了，听起来太夸大其词，因为Benji知道Ethan无论如何都会找到方法拯救这个世界，即使没有他。

Benji不知道说什么，所以他继续在沉默中戳着他的英式松饼。

“我知道这不会让事情变得容易，”Ethan静静地说，他的发言令人心痛地诚恳，是Benji所听过的最真诚的声音。“我知道这听起来没有用，因为你永远看不到那些你救下的面孔。而什么是公平，是在每次任务中都击败对手，但没有任何人作为见证？没人知道答案。没有勋章，没有奖励，没有大型仪式来纪念我们拯救的生命和我们帮助过的人们。这不公平。”

Benji感觉食物沿着喉咙里疼痛的肿块滑下去。

“但我们做这些，是因为我们比其他人都强大。 _你_ 比其他人都强大。”

Benji咀嚼、吞咽。

“我的噩梦没有任何减轻，在Julia之后……”Ethan咳了咳，在再次开口之前，给了他自己一秒钟镇定下来。

“它永远不会减轻。任何一个。我能理解如果，在这之后，你有想收手的念头。我不会提出任何质疑，我不会让你留下来。如果你想离开，Benji，你已经为IMF做得足够多了。但是……这个团队需要你。而且我需要你。”

Benji不知道他是否能处理刚刚Ethan说过的所有内容。Ethan也会做噩梦，他也许也想过放弃。这是Benji第一次把他看做什么…别的东西，而 _不仅仅_ 视他为一股不可阻挡的冲力、一团坚定的决心、以及一种毫不畏惧、直冲向前、撂倒对手的能量。

除了……

他 _曾经_ 见过Ethan害怕的样子。就在这个任务里。当他们坐在一个不被注意的、忙碌的咖啡馆中间的时候，当Benji望向Ethan的眼睛，他胸口的炸弹倒计时减少再减少的时候，Ethan感到恐惧。

但这就是他所需要知道的一切了，知道Ethan永不会放弃IMF。因为无论Ethan有多害怕，Benji知道，他的才华、他的足智多谋使他成为IMF不需言明的领导者。世界需要他，多于他需要世界。

而Ethan需要Benji。

只有墙上的时钟安静的滴答声填补随后的寂静，但这沉默不是不安的。Benji这会儿还不知道怎么回应Ethan给出的海量的话语和信息，比他印象中这个男人任何一次的发言都要多。但他确切的知道一件事，除非他变成一具尸体，他永远不会放弃IMF。

他们在惬意的安静中完成了剩下的用餐。最后，Ethan打开了电视，他们听了关于咖啡馆枪击中受伤者的新闻报道。有人受伤，但人数比辛迪加接管世界的情况下少得多。

“我知道你会要我闭嘴，但我觉得你是真的需要检查那只手。如果我最好的黑客失去了他的手指，我可怎么办？”

Benji笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> 在好几个月没有写作之后，我坐下来在两天之内产出了这个怪物。荒谬、无beta、所有的错误都是我的（如果你看到它们，请指出它们）。我可能是也可能不是因为只有非常少的关于Benji Dunn的故事感到没来由的难过，因为Benji非常棒。


End file.
